Sodality (series)
Sodality (sometimes stylized as Sodali†y) is an alternate history science fiction superhero serial of planned books, set in the Cataclysmic Gerosha timeline of The Gerosha Chronicles, intended to become a TV series. It depicts a world in which the United States ceases to exist as a country in the year 2018, combined with a story about a group of superheroes who must come together and rebuild their civilian lives, in the wake of a political tragedy that they were unable to prevent. On the side, their need to rid the world of their prime enemy, the "Triumvirate;" requires them to band together to form the Sodality of Gerosha. They must do so in cooperation with the Phaelite Society-controlled oversight organization known as "SCALLOP," which has numerous other enemies within the Triumvirate that include the Society of the Icy Finger, Hebbleskin Gang, Phaletori, and the tyrannical Halal Affadidah. Sodality is noteworthy among Dozerfleet Comics works for its early experimentation with 3D production, although aggressive pursuit of it as a 3D series has since been abandoned. Synopsis ''Instigation'' Main article: Sodality: Instigation America has fallen. Four new nations have developed: Toklisana, Ameristan, Netheel, and Chimerica. Trapped behind enemy lines in Ameristan, registered Toklisanans Candi, Dolly, Imaki, and Donte seek to lead a troupe of refugees to safety in Texas, and start their lives over. Meanwhile, the relentless Triumvirate consisting of the Society of the Icy Finger, Hebbleskin Gang, and Phaletori - along with the Affadidah regime as allies - plots to destroy all resistance to their quest for unlimited power. Several of the Legends of the Battle for Cincinnati - the Gray Champion, Extirpon, Navyrope, Mapacha del Fuego, and more; are either killed, captured, missing, or scattered abroad amidst the new political reality. Dolly wants to find her missing husband; and Candi must deal with her past as Ciem and her present predicament of living in a terrorized wasteland where her old identity is all but useless. Imaki's troupe also must cope with the fact that Duke Arfaas has placed a price on their heads - and the heads of anyone too closely associated with them. Candi is particularly a target. As the Hebbleskins send Don the Psycho and Wayne the Vampire to the University of Houston to terrorize the populace, local vigilante Jack Mercreek takes it on himself to deal with these bad guy vampires and their associates when the police inexplicably won't. Meanwhile, thieves Jordan Reddlewick and Celia Winehart plot how to improve their fortunes and legal standing, while doing something about the Hebbleskins' threats to their homeland that the National Guard can't or won't stop. Meanwhile, Miriam Flippo must make new friends in China if she wishes to avenge the death of her fiance and his family - and save China from a Hebbleskin threat brewing beneath the surface. As the Exodus Agenda is met with resistance, many of its key members are killed or captured - with Candi and Dolly left clinging for life. ''Adaptation'' Main article: Sodality: Adaptation battles Don the Psycho. Original here. 3D views: • ]] After being rescued from Brett Georgan and his crew at the Denison Center by Navyrope, Candi and Dolly arrive in Texas at long last. However, they discover that it's hardly the "Promised Land" that they were told it would be. The entire country is under constant threat of war from within and without. Corruption is everywhere to be found, and even the "good" parts of Toklisana are degenerating into police states. As Arfaas and the nation of Netheel poise themselves and their resources for an attack on China and Texas, Miriam's new friends look for every possible way to fight back. They learn just how far the Hebbleskin influence in China has spread - and annoy Beijing by the news of whom their best allies can be in fighting back. Miriam's archnemesis, Melvin Markus, tries to undo every good thing that Miriam does as Sniperbadger. Meanwhile, Arfaas' minions start pouring out into every part of Toklisana to spread mayhem. These include Lobe, Rockpapsci, Musaran, Milp, Cupric, Don the Psycho, and Wayne the Vampire, among others. Various other Triumvirate factions also begin spelling trouble, forcing Candi and Jack to work together if they wish to overcome the odds and see their loved ones come through the mess alive. However, being around each other brings temptation with it that could jeopardize their existing relationships. They also uncover the Phaletori's efforts to unleash a True Centhuen army assault on various cities in Toklisana. Laurie Pegol and Celia Winehart join the team as Support Staff after being saved from Don and Wayne, respectively. The team gains another ally in the form of Jeral "Arbustombre" Cormier. Candi runs into some trouble when a doppelganger in the form of Julia "La Scarrabachonda" Milagro tries to run drugs through Houston - and Candi is arrested after being mistaken for her. Upon securing a release from jail, Candi devotes some time as Ciem to catching the beetle-themed real troublemaker. Darius flexes his corrupt muscles, as does Icy Finger spy within SCALLOP Jim Oisdaat, in order to continue his cruel vendetta on Candi for Stan and Shalia favoring her over him, by trying to ensure that local law enforcement (infiltrated unknowingly to him by the Hebbleskins via their plant Chief Merle Hourvitz squanders resources harassing and false-arresting Candi and Dolly as often as they can. A dispute over ownership of the Earwig armor that can give the team a fighting chance against Musaran leads to the team clashing with Darius, over its possession. Darius is revealed to be struggling with Arfaas trying to blackmail him. This also leads to him trying to frame the girls for theft amidst their preexisting legal troubles. The compromised Darius is eventually assassinated by Milp, prompting Lex to take over as the new director of SCALLOP and begin weeding out bad influences within the organization. Meerkat and Mukade personally get involved to aid the fledgling Sodality in defeating Milp. Field Agent Jim Oisdaat begins a personal feud with Celia after Darius helps Oisdaat get off scott free for raping her - a feud which will have devastating consequences later. Adding to the difficulty of everything, the Sodality members must continue to find a way to balance their efforts to save the world with their personal goals to find jobs and attend college classes at the University of Houston. Candi is also called away on an adventure to Mexico to address problems Lobe is causing, leading to her meeting Michelle Winston and Angelo Abrami. She later is sent to Chimerica to do recon over some missing Exodus Agenda members that supposedly vanished in Oregon. What she discovers is that Danny Loffin - her old high school lover - has taken a tragic dark turn. The season finally leads up to a climactic battle, as the Sodality heroes must use all their wits and other resources to thwart Arfaas' invasion and rescue their loved ones. Season three Main article: Sodality: Season Three logo.]] The Sodality accustoms itself to its new members, but learns of possible new threats on the horizon - including a suspicious Judge Terry Beliah who seems to be gaining popularity with the countercultural crowd and with the Phaletori's ever-growing resources and influence. Halal Affadidah remains a threat in the background. However, the Hebbleskin Gang is in ruins. Captain Aardwulf takes what he can from it after launching a successful mutiny, killing Duke Arfaas and stealing the Ming-Yo in a bid to carry out for his own agenda the backup plans that Arfaas put in place in the event of his Doomsday Ship invasion of Houston failing. When Candi discovers she's pregnant, the team looks for a new recruit to fill in as Ciem until they can get the original back. Their fill-in, Michelle Winston later becomes "Feruga," a sand-colored Centhuen Prototype hero that goes to great lengths to distinguish herself from Candi's alter-ego. Feruga also proves useful, along with Purge-Flare, in finally putting an end to Victor Nanale's human trafficking ring. The Sodality finds itself forced to work with the Chinese MSS in order to overcome Capp Aard. Dolly learns to move on from her past and let go of her hatred for Affadidah, in order to stay focused and protect an innocent town from the regime rather than get distracted by her thirst for revenge. The Earwig is eventually reunited with her team. Jeraime learns to deal with being blind, as Lex Philippine and the scientists at SCALLOP attempt to restore his eyesight - after he lost it while breaking free of Musaran's control. To add to the team's complications and heartbreak, Laurie Pegol resigns from the Sodality Support Staff due to the personal hardships she's endured via association with them. Celia becomes "the Taterbug" after defecting from the team to become the Sapphire King's new girlfriend. Celia and Jordan ironically find Lex Philippine to be a secret ally in their quest to get revenge on Jim Oisdaat for his mistreatment of both - and his repeated attempts on their lives. Season four Main article: Sodality: Season Four This season begins with the Sodality of Gerosha dealing with the consequences of the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho being destroyed along with Captain Aardwulf's defeat, as well as how they put their lives back together afterward. However, the arrival of Judge Terry Beliah and his mad followers as a new threat to Toklisana's national security betrays an agenda to have the entire Sodality imprisoned in MPF containers. The "Founding Elites" are informed of the "Legends," whom they must rescue and recruit if their team is to become strong enough to thwart a Phaletori-induced civil war inside Toklisana. Worse: Beliah's men unleash the Shrouded Entity, an ancient evil, on the Netherlands by accident. The Sodality's new and old members alike are put to the test as they fight for their very survival. To succeed, they need all the outside help they can get. The reward? A safe and free Toklisana, in which the Sodality becomes a true Sodality consisting of actual Modalities within. As if the threat of their own nation turning against them, being trapped in MPF containers for all of time, and the Shrouded Entity weren't enough to worry about, a plot is uncovered that the Toklisanan Senate has been infiltrated by the Society of the Icy Finger - the one threat to SCALLOP and the Sodality considered to be worse than either the Phaletori or the Hebbleskin Gang. Having been expelled from Canada, a beaver-like Meethexo named Wishpon (named after Wishpoosh the Monster Beaver of Chinook origin) sets out to stalk and kill any escaping Phexos he can to avenge his fallen Hebbleskin creators. He is defeated by Feruga and Isitoq "Anarteq III" Sundue. In addition to Oraphim II, the team is helped briefly by Chris "Purge-Flare" Kennal. It marks the entry into regular series continuity of the Gray Champion, Mapacha, Extirpon, Navyrope, Pilltar, Strawberry, and their various sidekicks as Sodality members. Feruga also briefly returns, showing how she has come to differentiate herself from Ciem. Season Five: Vindication Main article: Sodality: Vindication This season has over half the Sodality facing internment as SCALLOP fights for their rights; while the other half tries to protect SCALLOP and the Toklisanan government from an onslaught brought on by Affadidah, the Phaletori, and the Icy Finger. Whereas they'd rescued and recruited friends that had been kidnapped by Judge Terry Beliah before, now they have to convince the citizens and government of Toklisana that they deserve to be a part of society. This is after remnants of Beliah's followers launch a campaign to amp up enforcement of Beliah's amendments to the Tom Kirby Act of 2015, which essentially make Phexos illegal. When the Toklisanan government requests Sniperbadger, Stung Hornet agrees to be incarcerated instead - to avoid a war between SCALLOP and China. This leads to Black Rat assisting the Sodality fugitives in Team Spaghetti Liberation in handling the outside threats to Toklisana. The Sodality men are tested like never before to learn how to work together without their women, while a majority of the women learn how to survive in prison. In addition, a sinister agenda in the state government in Arkansas takes hold; one which will lead Tabitha Pang to leave the Sodality and join the Swappernetters in order to put a stop to it - if she and her new friends can survive having been wrongly placed in a juvenile detention center. As if this didn't cause enough complication, the Icy Finger's new leader Rappaccini has sent Marblefaun to stir up trouble on Phaelon - with the Phaletori even calling for a second attempt at destroying Dephinapolis that will force the Sodality and Phaemer Village Peacekeepers to work together to thwart. Development Premise The basic initial premise of this series was developed over the course of five days, as the Dozerfleet founder sought to create an apocalyptic alternate history that took the best of previous attempts at The Gerosha Chronicles, and put it together in broad strokes in a single continuity. Inspired by shows like Doomsday Preppers, The Walking Dead, Jericho and various dramas on the CW, Sodality re-envisions Gerosha continuity as a worst-case scenario of the United States becoming divided into four nations by the fallout of a second Obama term - combined with a full-on assault from a syndicate of villains known as the Triumvirate. The Dozerfleet Blog theorized before the 2012 elections that if Obama won a second term, that US would find itself divided into an eastern half under radical Islamic control, and a west that would fall under Chinese control. The two sides would battle for dominance. Sodality was to partially play with that concept, a concept similar to that of retired Air Force captain JM LavoyThe Tenth Harbinger For purposes of this series, the Hebbleskin Gang was given a nation to the north and the Tea Party one to the south. It is revealed that in spite not entirely viewing the world through the same eyes, China considers Toklisana a lot more responsible with money and trade than the America it's descended from. Therefore, there is a shaky peace between the two. Feeling a sense of entitlement, China in this series is not above partially gangpressing talented Americans to work for its agencies. Therefore, Miriam and Steve work for the Chinese government for a time. Meanwhile, both Toklisana and China - which controls "Chimerica" - readily see the Jihadist-controlled "Ameristan" as a serious threat. Radical Islam has often made itself known as a threat; and in this series, they're able to take their threat level to new heights under Halal Affadidah. Critics of "Islamophobia" are challenged directly, as it's revealed that Islamist regimes oppress their own civilians just as much as everyone else. Why is it oppression when anyone else does it, but somehow "not" when they do it? By allowing Arfaas and the Hebbleskin Gang their own country, even if only for a time, it is shown that they too can be dangerous. Public fear of them and what they can do seems more justified, as Arfaas appears considerably more competent in this continuity than in prior ones. After this initial premise for the first season, later seasons borrow and repurpose material quite liberally from the Ciem webcomics and novels. However, those plots are reworked to include larger teams that allow the show to focus on more than just the life and times of Candi Flippo/Levens/McArthur. TV shows like Heroes and Agents of SHIELD are also mined for inspiration, especially with regards to how the growing Sodality of Gerosha deals with cameo appearances by heroes outside their fold - and their relationship to the oversight organization SCALLOP. Significant alterations from prior Gerosha continuities Sodality creates a broad-strokes alternate history timeline, illustrating the worst-case scenario of what could have happened in real-world politics if an entity like the Triumvirate had aided Soros and Obama. After the Dozerfleet founder's sense of despair following the 2012 US election cycle, earlier Gerosha continuities were thrown into doubt - primarily regarding where and how Candi Flippo could live her life. Ideas for exploring what could have happened if critics of the Obama administration turned out to be right about nearly everything became a priority to explore. Therefore, nearly all post-2014 events in Comprehensive Gerosha were wiped from the board and rewritten to fit this replacement timeline's logic. While details have been filled in since, the first four seasons were decided upon almost from the beginning. On March 1st of 2015 around 3:08 PM EST, a fifth season was announced. Many rewrites included Denny Levens being replaced with Danny Loffin as Candi's conflicting love interest for Donte. The inventor of Remotach technology is never revealed, though Imaki is shown to be pushing it. Candi randomly chooses the last name of Levens to change her name to while in Toklisana and with Donte missing and presumed dead, in order to not be as easy for the Hebbleskins to track, in a logic similar to that of witness protection (although she is denied the luxury of actual witness protection.) Angie in this timeline is reduced to a miscarriage that Candi had in her teenage years. Charlie McArthur was also written out. Certain character themes are either directly transferred, omitted, or altered slightly. The relationship between Miriam Flippo and MSS Team Black Rat is also completely reimagined, where she becomes an ally rather than being hunted by them. Sam Wrikon is still one of the Flippo sisters' ancestors, but his role is minimized. Meshaluta and her cult effectively don't exist, so the Meshalutian Trilogy does not directly affect anything in this series - nor is anything from that trilogy ever discussed. Many of the girls' psychological problems are blamed on abuse from classmates and faculty, rather than some supernatural curse. Also, while Candi and her immediate circle are the main focus early on, progression of the plot shifts focus away from the developing McArthur Estate and onto the Order of the Oraphim, while giving other modalities within the Sodality just enough focus to also be important. The depiction of a divided America is perhaps the single most significant change, as previous timelines showed the country strumming along normally. Series title The series was originally going to be titled Ciem: Cataclysmic Horizons. However, the title was shortened to merely Cataclysmic Horizons to make Candi part of an ensemble cast rather than the sole central focus. Taking a new direction with titling this version of Ciem mythos allowed for other characters to gain more time for character development, utilizing the vast array of characters in Candi's world in ways that had not been attempted in any past incarnation. However, the series was revealed to be similarly named to a message board at InvisionFree that had no relation to it. After the trouble that had been undertaken to re-define Gerosha mythology around Cataclysmic Gerosha, it seemed difficult to figure out a better name. On April 30th of 2013, however, it was renamed Sodality; to reflect that it is about how the Sodality of Gerosha came together. This is in keeping with how the Sodality functions for the Gerosha universe in a manner similar to how Marvel as the Avengers and how DC has the Justice League. Visuals Sodality art experimented with formats much more so than prior Gerosha timelines. Whereas previous timelines almost exclusively used The Sims 2 and The Sims 3 to generate their concept art; Cataclysmic Gerosha also utilized The Sims 4, MakeHuman, and stock model photography. Certain artists were allowed to "officially" portray certain characters, such as having Nanda Soebagio and Lee Loo La portray Candi and her sisters, and Shen Ke portray Mingmei. Some art for the Comprehensive Gerosha Ciem Novel Trilogy was going to use models generated with MakeHuman 3D Alpha Build 6.0, but that was about it. This series took take advantage of later MakeHuman versions, which have introduced models with clothes and hairstyles available for experimentation. Other projects set earlier on in the timeline since then made use of MakeHuman. Early on, there was an emphatic push to also make everything in 3D. However, the failure of real-life commercial 3D markets in the US in 2015 dampened enthusiasm for continuing a push for 3D everything. See also * The Gerosha Chronicles References External links * 2D concept art collection at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection Category: Projects from 2013 Category: Shelved projects Category: Sodality Category: Ciem media